I Want You Day n Night
by angelicy
Summary: Read about people that love each other deeply and about their adventurous sex life... Happy readind my lovelies, hope you enjoy it Rated M


**Chapter 1 **

**Normal POV**

Kyoko wakes up early in the morning as usual to get ready for work, when she notices on her calendar that it was Christmas day and her birthday. She remembered that she was organising Maria party that she has every year. She walked to the bathroom to get showered, after she was done she wrap a large towel around her and walked into her room and stood in front of a long, large mirror that show her mature body. Kyoko still working at LME entertainment agency she had found her passion and love for acting, she no longer in the Love-ME section because she has graduated herself out of there when she stopped denying her feeling for a certain someone and as the years past she has become famous and quiet the name in Japan, she has even given up her revenge on Sho because she grew more mature and found there was no point in wasting her time on someone like him.

After, she finished dressing she when to make breakfast, while cooking breakfast she went thought her plan for the day, soon enough she felt into one of her day dream. She got startled when two strong arms circle themselves around into a secured embrace. He laughed at how jumpy she was.

"Merry Birthday, my love" He said while he pushed her now long hair to the side and started kissing down her neck which had her release a moan. He made that up because her birth day is on Christmas day.

"Hmm... Stop it, Ren" Kyoko said with a moan. Yes! Kyoko and Ren are dating and they have been for a year now, he even had her move in with him, but since she still feel uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed, even though they have sex sometimes, she feels she not yet ready to share a bed. Ren doesn't mind as long as she happy, he practically do anything for her because that's how much he loves her.

"Stop what?" he responded back still going down her neck while he hands moves down to her hips.

"R...Ren... Stop distracting me" she said while her eyes are closing enjoying the feeling of his large warm hands and hot lips on her. _"Oh God ...Don't stop"_ she thought to herself and he knew she didn't want to stop and neither did he, so he thought he would just let her come and get want she wants. With that he pulled away from and walked to the table to settle himself down. Kyoko pouted at disapprovingly at the lost contact from her beloved boyfriend.

She finished cooking breakfast and then an idea burst into her head, since she wanted him so bad she would have her way, all while Ren sat there silently checking her back out. Kyoko served their food for two in one place, she placed the breakfast in front of Ren and look at her like she was crazy, probably thinking he was meant to eat it all, he got even more of a shocked face when she slides onto his lap.

Kyoko acted innocent as if that was a normal she would do. She started eating and notice that Ren was still in a shock state, so she took a spoon full and turn to feed him.

"Ren say ahhh..." she said while Ren comes back to reality and copies her action to open his mouth so she can put the food. Half way through their meal, he started to get arousal at the thought of his innocent Kyoko in his lap and feeding him and Kyoko arousal was getting worse when she felt his hard on under her, she can't take it anymore so she turns to him and crashed her lips to his hard and fast. Ren surprised by her attack, but respond fast to kiss which turned into rough urgent, needy and forceful kiss, they tongues battle for domination but Ren won. They came up for breath , but Ren continued down her long neck loving her scent and Kyoko moan while she start to unbutton his shirt to reveal a very sexy, well tone body.

Ren reached down her top and then pull it up over her head to reveal her sexy teasing bra. He looked at her taking in how beautiful she was, he hands circle around her breasts as she moaned even that before and while her hands ghost over his chest down his waistband wickedly grinning, through his pants. Ren waste no and unclasped her bra and starts feeling her boobs circling the nipples, _her big tits_. Then he crashed his lips on one of her nipples as she arched her back and pushed her front forward for Ren. Her hands still ghosting around his waistband until she started undoing his pants and tried pulling down until Ren lift him up a bit for her and he was now in his boxes.

"Oh... "Kyoko moans got louder he started to go down on and pull her skirt down to reveal a match panty, he was arousal that he nearly ripped her panty but she didn't mind because she was too occupied to trying to release the beasts that was hiding behind that annoying fabric. Finally the both naked, feeling each other wetness and hardness on the chair with Ren under Kyoko and every time she grinned into him he release a groaned which cause a vibration through Kyoko which increase her level of wetness and with that he had his hands on her using to add more pressure to the grinning. She wanted him to fuck her right there but she had other ideas. Kyoko suddenly of up making Ren release her breasts from his warm mouth and her ass and making him groan with disappointment. She kneed down between his legs and took his dock in her hand she touched the tip, feeling the pre-cum she brushes it off, as she brought her finger to her mouth to lick it off, moaning when took in scent and taste. She smirked and looked up.

"Do you how you taste like?" she asked seductively still smirking at him

He reply in a very sexy hot seductive voice that made her melt and wet "like what"

"Sweet and salty...so good" She looked back down to meet a very hard no rock dock waiting for her, she kissed the tip of his cock. He groaned as she pull out her tongue and started working and her moan sent friction through him and he thrown head back in pleasure and puts his hands in her hair. She goes down further, swirling her tongue around the head.

He was trying to control himself but she was making impossible, so he pulled her making her release his cock and place her on the dining take where he pushed the food aside and settled her. Kyoko could clear see that he has lost control of himself meaning that it going to hard and rough and that's what she wanted for him to fuck her hard. She opened her long legs wide for him to see clearly that she was ready for him.

He looked her one time seeing as she was wetly ready for him, thrust forceful making her scream with pleasure. She arched her breast even more into him. He take her nipple into his mouth and suck on it hard as he holds open her legs in air.

"Ooohhh...AAHhhh...REN!" she scream with pleasure. He released he nipple kissed her hard while trusting even harder

"OH... REN... HARDER" he loves when she begs for more. "My...Pleasure love" he growled as he was in pain from her nails digging into his back but he didn't care.

He pulls her off the table and turns her to the table so he could take her from behind. Another forceful thrust which hide he G-spot.

"Oh my God REN... Right there... Yessss !"

"Oh Shit... Kyoko" he screams

"Oh Please harder" he began to pound in to her as hard and as fast and deep as he could. He could feel her starting orgasm around his now twitching dick, with that they came undone together screaming each other name. He collapses on from behind while still inside her. The exhaustion only lasted for a moment, after that moment he pulls her into a warm kiss.

"You know could have just told me that what you wanted from the start" she teased her

"Shut up and kiss me" and they kissed more still naked.

"Merry Birthday my love Kyoko" he said while he rest his head to hers and blushed _typical Kyoko_ though Ren.

**I hope you ma peeps enjoy it there will be more chapters and i will update when i have time to spread... please review xxxx**


End file.
